penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Mystra
Description There is no real description of Mystra before she ascended due to the Fonts of Magic in the Elder Race Era (See: The Discovery of Magic). As the goddess of Neutral Magic, she is often paid reverence to by all mages in the world. As a goddess, Mystra is considered to take many forms and rarely settle on one, sometimes simply settling on something which may resemble a will-o'-wisp. When she does form an avatar of herself it is often described the glow revealed the face of a "beautiful, willful young woman, with hints of a long-borne pain." Mystra's avatar at the time was a slim, young girl who had a graceful bearing, large, dark eyes, and short-cropped blond hair. Mystra went barefoot and wore plain ankle-length robes of a dark hue. Personality It is a great debate within the church of Mystra whether it was her personality before ascending or the nature of her domain which manifested her as her cosmic balance - maintaining order in the world of magic by correcting great inequalities when things went askew. While not generally concerned with the ethics of Good versus Evil as long as the laws of magic are upheld, she is a very neutral entity. Her pride in her status and the kindness and respect she received from those that aided or worshiped her for other than magical gain kept her hopes alive. Dogma * Love magic for itself. Do not treat it just as a weapon to reshape the world to your will. * True wisdom is knowing when not to use magic. * Strive to use magic less as your powers develop, for often the threat or promise of its use outsripes its actual performance. * Magic is Art, the Gift of the Lady, and those who wield it are privileged in the extreme. * Conduct yourself humbly, not proudly, while being mindful of this. * Use the Art deftly and efficiently, not carelessly and recklessly. * Seek always to learn and create new magic Realm The Realm of Mystra is one of the things which little is known about. It is said that within the Ethereal Plane there is a region known as the Deep Ethereal. Within this plane of existence sits Mystra's tower surrounded by the central Font of Magic. History The Elder Race Era * Mystra ascends to godhood alongside Corellon Larethian and Nuitari during the events of The Discovery of Magic. * Mystra bans all non-godlike beings from the Fonts of Magic after they attempt to change their very forms with the raw magic. The Circle of Magi is created from Mystra's decision during The Corruption of the Elder Race. * Mystra alongside Corellon Larethian would turn the tied of war against the Arch-Celestials, Tiamat, and Nuitari. She would banish the Arch-Celestials to the lower planes, during the events of The Fall of the Arch-Celestials. * Mystra would be said to sit in neutrality during The War of the Heavens, until Torm's charge of self-sacrifice. When she saw this act and the lower planes attempting to injure the weave, she joined the battle. 1st Era * After The Sundering of the Elder Race, it is believed that it became Mystra's job to ban the use of all magic greater than the ninth classification of spells. This is well known within the faiths of Mystra and Oghma, and known as the mortal limit. * Mystra decided to open one of the Fonts of Magic within the Laito Valley (now The Dark Desert) to mortals. The purpose of this was to allow the sacrifice of three of the worlds strongest casters to complete a ritual said to be above mortal limits to return the Titans to rest for a period of no less than ten thousand years. 2nd Era * Many followers of Mystra were killed as Talos sunk the continent of Ubios. This angered Mystra, however she did not directly act against Talos as he said he simply made the Fonts of Magic harder to access. 3rd Era * It is said that after the events of The Yedrian Stand, Mystra bound Tiamat's body to the plane. It is said that she can no longer form an avatar at will, and her return would possible. 4th Era * 5th Era * Mystra was said to be amongst the gods to damn The Blaze during The Great Silence. 6th Era * Mystra was said to allow Istus to sink the Temple of Aghar during the Sacrifice of Gods the 6th Redimere. Age of Heroes * Mystra's Avatar was seen on The Enclave of Valor during The Night of Great Death. Relationships Mystra has no real allies in the pantheon, however, she has been known to work well with a few of the other deities. Corellon Larethian has always been someone to support her in most decisions but has often been noted saying she can be too cold. Istus and Mystra have always been seen to be similar in their protections, fair and absolute. Mystra is no stranger to enemies in the pantheon, however, she has also been known to not interfere in the balance of magic is not involved. Nuitari often finds himself on the end of many arguments as he is more willing to let forbidden magic fall into mortal hands. Lesser Gods Mystra has no lesser gods in her service at this time. Worship Mystran clergy work hard to preserve all magical lore so that magic can flourish in the future regardless of what befalls the thinking races of Phrelle or the powers of the planes. They maintain secret libraries, private safeholds, well-guarded research laboratories, and small hidden stashes. Mystrans also search out beings skilled in spell use and keep watch on the power and behavior of individuals likely to become magic-wielders of importance. The clergy actively seek out sources of old magic, often from tombs, dangerous ruins--even liches. They consider it more crucial to know the precise location of artifacts and items of magical power than to possess them, but wherever possible, they work to wrest control of such things from the aggressively evil, the irresponsible, and the unsound of mind. All clergy of Mystra are expected to devise their own new magic (whether it be spells or items) upon gaining sufficient experience. In this way, magical study remains a growing, vibrant thing, and magic is not merely seen as a handy tool for rulers and engineers to tame Phrelle, but remains a thing of wonder. Temples of Mystra can be almost any size and style of structure, some shrines are natural caves or grottoes. All are living works or art--or rather, Art--raised with magic and enwrapped in countless spells. Most are filled with magic items, many of which are of an esoteric rather than practical nature. Most include an open central courtyard in which daily services are held and from which one can see the stars at night or a magical representation of them. Lesser rooms house libraries of magical lore or serve as workshops and laboratories for experimentation in the Art. Sites dedicated to the deity are enhanced by the Weave to augment spellcasting power. Rites * Starflight * Magefire * The Hymn to the Lady Clergy The ceremonial garb of Mystran clerics consists of simple blue robes, sometimes trimmed with white, accented by a cloak of deep blue in colder climates. Some form of blue headgear is required, though this may range from a plain skullcap for the scholarly orders to wide, ornate hats and helms. All wielders of magic and seekers after arcane lore of any race are welcome in the service of Mystra. The hierarchy of the Mystran faith is wide and varied, separating into orders concentrating on one form of magical energy. Relations between the various orders and subgroups of the faith are very good. Both divine and arcane spellcasters fill its ranks without regard to experience level or origin. The general rule of the Mystran faith is that talent and ability outweigh social rank or legendary feats. Holy Days * October 15th: Ascension Day Orders * Children of the Starry Quill (Bards) * The Circle of Magi (Exclusive) * The Knights of the Mystic Fire (Paladin) * Order of the Shooting Star (Rangers) Saints * The Magister Temples Alithrya Temples * Cantomer Temples * Ezora Temples * Laikka Temples * Northern Chain Temples * Southern Chain Temples * Yedria Temples * Old Haven * Ravensworth (High Temple) Category:Common Pantheon Category:Magic God Category:Lawful Neutral God Category:Greater God